A Certain Tall, Red-haired Gryffindor
by Lady Christina
Summary: A fluffy fic about everyone’s favorite (female) Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and her quest for a certain tall, red-haired Gryffindor


**Title: **A Certain Tall, Red-haired Gryffindor  
**Author: **Lady Christina  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** A fluffy fic about everyone's favorite (female) Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and her quest for a certain tall, red-haired Gryffindor  
**Note:** Did I spell 'basilisk' right? My HP books are two states away, so I couldn't check on the spelling. I hope so . . .  
**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters, names, and places belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.   
**Archive: ** Fanfiction.net, others please ask first.**  
Feedback:** Yes please!

Susan Bones flopped into an armchair in the Hufflepuff Common Room late one winter night. She sighed, pulling her Charms text closer to her. Try as she might, she couldn't focus her mind on any kind of charm, be they Banishing or Retrieving. Instead, she was thinking about a certain tall, red-haired Gryffindor. Susan had taken a fancy--if you want to call it that--to Ron Weasley in the winter of their second year, right when everyone thought his best friend, Harry Potter, was the Heir of Slytherin, and was setting a basilisk on the students. 

That winter, Susan found herself sticking up for Potter, not because she liked him--not in the slightest--but because she didn't think the Ron would hang around with someone who was truly evil.

It was now a full two years later, and although her crush had not subsided, (if anything, it had grown,) Ron hadn't noticed her in the slightest.

The Yule Ball was coming up, and she wanted Ron to ask her more then anything in the world.

_He won't ask me to the Yule Ball_, Susan thought bitterly. _He can't see past The Know-It-All of Gryffindor, his best friend for the past four years, bushy-haired Hermione Granger. Why can't he see me, Susan Bones? I would never treat him like she does . . ._

Susan had been alone practically her whole childhood; her parents were killed by You-Know-Who when she was only a few months old, and since then she lived with various foster families. Everything was fine, until she first started exhibiting magic at the age of ten. Then, no family would take her; no one wanted to live with, let along adopt, a witch, albeit an untrained one. 

Finally, the Ministry decided to do something for Susan. They told her they just wanted to help her, but she knew they were just doing it because they felt obligated. Her parents were the second-strongest couple working for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, the first being the Lily and James Potter.

Finally, the Ministry of Magic decided to ask Joan Figg to take care of her. Joan was more then welcome to; her sister, Arabella, had been close friends with Susan's parents, and felt that this was the least she could do. Joan often entertained Susan with stories about her parents, and sometimes Arabella chimed in. Arabella tended to keep quite though; Susan figured the memory of the Bones', and seeing Susan was too much for her sometimes.

Susan loved Joan for what she had done for her, even if it was only out of pity. However, she was very overprotective of Susan, and didn't let her out much over holidays. 

Because of this, Susan felt she desperately needed Ron's companionship; Ron was her first love. Susan knew she'd be lucky to win his friendship, and it would take a miracle for something more then that. All her efforts to get him to notice her seemed to be in vain, because all he could see was Hermione.__

_She's always mean to him, and they seem to get into arguments every other day. I honestly don't understand what he sees in her, unless he just uses her for his homework . . . But Ron would never do that, because he's fair and just. After all, he's _Harry Potter's _best friend! _

_And so is Hermione_, a nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her.

Susan knocked her Charms text on the floor in frustration, and sat in her chair, too angry to move. Suddenly, someone was handing it to her. She looked up quickly, and came face to face with Justin Finch-Fletchly. As she looked at him, she thought she noticed a slight blush creep about his cheeks.

_Weasley blush? What are you thinking Susan? _she berated herself. _The next thing you'll think you notice is that he has grown red hair and sprouted freckles._

"I've really got to stop thinking about Ron," she mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Justin, extending the Charms book towards her.

"Er, nothing. Thanks for picking up my book, Justin."

"Sure, anytime."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be heading to bed now, it's getting quite late. Good night Justin." She turned towards the stairs that lead to the girls dormitories, when Justin called out to her.  
  
"Susan?"

"Yes," she asked, turning around to face him again. Even though she stood a good five feet away from him, she could definitely see that he was blushing now.

"Erm, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Susan felt blood rush to her cheeks, and their color began to match Justin's. 

"Yes, Justin. That would be nice," she said, smiling sincerely at him.

"Oh! Okay! That's great! I'll see you tomorrow then Susan. Good night!" He turned towards his friends, a look of relief and triumph across his face.

"Good night, Justin," Susan said quietly, then climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She fell asleep quickly, and, for the first time in two years, she didn't dream about tall, red-haired Gryffindors.

==Exitus==  



End file.
